even angels cry
by nerdyphanboi
Summary: dan and phil meet at school and their lives overlap ending in love. (phan) gay smut might occur later on. please comment. i love y'all
1. Chapter 1

_**hey guys. sorry if this is crap. just had to release it. its my baby ya know?**_

 _ **p.s: i do not own Dan or Phil (even if i wish i did) only my oc that i will put in here.**_

 _ **p.p.s: this is gonna swap p.o.v's each chapter.**_

As they attacked me I fell to the ground, their blows hitting me like a pile of bricks. I guess I shouldn't do that but I will anyways. Hey guys, my names Dan and this is my story of love.

I started as every other boy in my class, young and naive. I thought the world revolved around me and with my rich parents, it did. I was the popular kid but still I never actually felt 'loved'. Until one day I went out on a walk to the park and saw a new kid there, not much older than me. With my most confident posture I strolled over to him and started a conversation.

"Hi, my names Dan. I saw you were new to this area so I figured I'd just introduce myself." I said, trying my hardest not to sound anxious.

"oh hey" he said, his voice croaky with tears "I'm Phil, sorry if I sound upset…"

"what's wrong Phil?" I said, guilt obvious within my voice and tears building around my eyes

"nothing, ya know. The usual. Just stress, that's all." He whispered, I wouldn't have heard a thing had he not of moved a bit closer.

"huh, I like your shoelaces." I murmured, hoping he knew what I was talking about.

"thanks, I stole them from the president" he stated, obviously doubting that I had a Tumblr

"Danisnotonfire"

"AmazingPhil"

"cool, talk to me tonight?"

"yea, see ya tomorrow, Dan"

"see ya Phil" did I have a real friend now?

* * *

 _ **please comment and i'll try to reply to you. hope you have a good day (:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey again guys. Hope someone's still reading this btw. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Sorry for not updating soon**_

 _ **p.s I love dan and Phil**_

 _ **I do not own Daniel James Howell or Philip Michel Lester nor has this ever happened. This is all within the confines of my imagination**_

 _ **good luck (;**_

as I watched the boy I loved from behind a tree I noticed my valentines day gift wouldn't get delivered as the delivery men were there, gift in hand, beating my boyfriend. Hello my names Phil and this is my story of love...

my family is basically non existent. My dad is an escaped convict. He sends letters when he finds places to hide. My brother lives in his own place and does nothing but not pay rent, blast music, smoke weed and ask for money. He's a nice guy but still. Then there's my mum. She;s the only one who actually understands me and my... " _strange_ " love life. Her and my dad split up after he murdered his ex and got caught. She now works as an employee at the hard rock cafe , London but seems how its so far away I usually have the house to myself. But if I don't it doesn't matter.

As I sat down next to the unfamiliar tree to start crying when I was greeted with the sight of a handsome brown haired 16-ish year old, anyway, obviously not much younger then me. He started towards me and I quickly smiled.

He simply stated "Hi, my names Dan. I saw you were new to this area so I figured I'd just introduce myself." he was obviously anxious but weren't we both.

"oh, hey" I said not sure if my tears were pouring down my face or if it was just sweat. I had to apologise just in case "I'm Phil, sorry if I sound upset…"

"what's wrong Phil?" he said, oblivious to my daily struggle. I could see tears gathering at this strangers eyes at the thought of me being upset.

"nothing, ya know. The usual. Just stress, that's all." I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear me but I just got a bit closer to heighten the chances that he might.

"huh, I like your shoelaces." I heard him say. Did this ange... stranger have a tumblr!?

"thanks, I stole them from the president" I said plainly. na. He couldn't have tumblr. He looked too innocent.

"danisnotonfire" what!? he does!?

"amazingphil" maybe its a prank

"cool. Talk to me tonight?" is this what I think it is?

"yea. See ya tomorrow, dan" I think it is

"see ya Phil" did I finally have a friend


End file.
